The Call of A Ninja
by ThePowerfulCrptik
Summary: Who wouldn't want to be a ninja? Right? Until you're staring death right in the fucking face. The Hokage decides its time for a wake up call.


Hey guys, TPC here and welcome to my first FanFiction story. With that being said, I ask for some leniency and cooperation from you guys because not only is this my first story but I'm typing all of this material entirely from my tablet. Anyway, first and foremost I would to like thank you all for clicking on this story. Hopefully I meet your standards and you enjoy reading this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it , if not more. Couple things you should know though before you embark on this journey.

 **1.** **Naruto will be powerful. Extremely so. But so will his enemies, and his superiors. Also his power will be combination of hard work, ingenuity, and a little genius. I would like to stay around the realism area.  
2.** **This is a M-rated story for a reason. There will be mature content including sex, drugs, alcohol, profanity, murder, rape, extortion, prostitution, human trafficking, gore, etc. If you don't have the stomach for this please leave.  
3.** **I don't have any definite pairings right now, not even sure if I want them, but I'm open to suggestions as long as they coincide with the direction of the story.  
4.** **Constructive criticism is extremely welcomed, and needed.  
5.** **Some characters will be OOC , but not overly so except maybe Naruto.  
6.** **This plot will follow loosely to Canon until a certain point.  
7.** **As far as Japanese translations go, I'll do my best.  
8.** **I'll try to update as often as I can**

Okay well now that's over , enjoy the story.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of it's original content. I own only my ideas.

 **Power  
** Chapter 1: The Intro

"Naruto , please sit THE HELL DOWN!" Iruka said as Naruto jumped up and down about Iruka just informing the class of the upcoming Genin exam in a month. " I know you're excited but please take a seat, because this exam will be different than previous ones."

"How so Iruka-sensei ? " asked Sakura , although somehow she was still looking and fawning over Sasuke who seemed to perk up a tad bit more than the usual at the information.  
"Well Sakura" Iruka began " This time around the Hokage himself will be watching on how all of you do. Maybe this will give some of you some MUCH needed incentive to do your best." He pointedly gave Naruto a look which didn't go unnoticed by the class , including Naruto.

"Hey Iruka-sensei of course I'm going t- ." **BOOM**!

Suddenly the left side of the classroom exploded with debris violently flying throughout the air. Naruto despairingly watched as a slab of wood viciously tore through Iruka's legs, his blood spurting onto the floor as his bloodcurdling scream vibrated throughout the classroom. Time seemed to slowdown for Naruto. Suddenly he could hear the frantic thumping of his heart. Sweat began to drip onto his face. His body was vibrating only for him to realize that his legs were shaking uncontrollably.

"Iruka sense- . **SQUELCH**. Seemingly out of nowhere a two kunai implanted themselves into Sakura's chest.  
"No…" Naruto breathed out. " Stop it . Please stop it. "

Everything sped up again. Naruto turned around , watching as his classmates were being decimated by unknown ninja coming through the wreckage. Naruto fell to his knees, a sinister pressure weighing him down to the depths of his soul.  
Tears and snot streamed down his face as he broke down in the midst of the carnage. What? How? Who? Why? Naruto thought in a mixture of anger, hatred, and despair.  
"Why?" he whispered. "Why? …Why?...,WHHHYYYYYY?!"

With a burst of speed unknown to himself, Naruto launched at the nearest unknown shinobi.

"That's enough I believe Hokage-sama ." Suddenly everything returned to normal. Naruto was dumbfounded and sweating profusely. Tears and snot still on his face. But he realized that he wasn't the only one. All the kids in class were pretty much in the same state as he was if not worse. Due to the smell he could tell that a lot of them had pissed themselves excluding himself luckily. Sakura vomited. Choji, Hinata, and Ino and all of the civilians were unconscious. Sasuke and Shikamaru both looked to be in a state of shock. Kiba was balled up in his seat clutching Akamaru whispering to himself wide eyed. Even the ever so stoic Shino looked to be broken.

Naruto looked to the front of the room and saw no other than Hokage himself next to Iruka.

"Jiji?" Naruto said before falling unconscious.

"Seems we have a lot of work ahead of Iruka" Hiruzen stated. Iruka could only nod in pity for his students. The next year for them would be hell.  
XxxxxX

When Naruto awoke he noticed that everyone , while still looking shook up, were a lot better. At least on the outside. He also noticed that some students were missing including quite a few civilians.  
The Hokage cleared his throat and everyone immediately focused on him, wanting answers.

"Well as I can see, all of you obviously are still in shock due to the events you just witnessed. Well, to get straight to the point I've realized that you all are unfathomably weak. It's apparent that academy student standards have dropped severely and some of you aren't even fit to be ninja as you see that some of your classmates are no longer with us. But don't be deceived, those of you who are still here, are only here on a whim. I have decided as your Hokage that for your final year as academy students, your curriculum will be undergoing a drastic overhaul. What you just witnessed was a genjustu that I placed all of you in for you to have a taste of what a ninja's life is about. All of you disappointed me. This is not a game. That genjustu is just one of many horrors you will encounter if you ever have the privilege of becoming ninjas of Konoha. Remember this well. Because it will undoubtedly happen to you numerous times. I expect excellence and strength from all of you. If you're still here and you don't think you're built for this career get the fuck out of my sight."

Several kids hurried out of the door. Naruto wondered to himself, _Am I really ready for this? Still in shock he couldn't find the nerve to move._

"Hmm. More than I expected " Hiruzen continued " As of now all of you have made the decision to stay for the long run. That was unwise, but brave of you. The upcoming year will not be kind to you. You are the generation to carry on the Will of yourself." With that he left in a swirl of leaves.

It was then that Iruka took over the center floor. Naruto had never seen him so serious and… menacing.

"All of you will receive diagnostics on yourself and everything about you later on tonight. Go over them. We will begin to formulate training schedule for you individually tomorrow. Time to commit yourself to really wanting to be ninja. You are dismissed ". With that, Iruka exited the classroom.

The room was eerily quiet. No one said a word until.  
"What the fuck is that? Can they really just torture us like that?! That was brutal…I fucking witness all of you get slaughtered." Kiba said angrily.

"S- so did i- I ." Hinata squeaked , on the verge of tears.

"I think we all experienced the same thing. The genjustu must be a universal one, and not one that varies from individual to individual." Shikamaru said , still stunned at the sudden turn of events.

"Hmmph, whatever . I'm already a real ninja , as all the Uchiha were" Sasuke grouned out, although still visbly shaken.  
Naruto still didn't say a word, looking at the floor. Does Jiji really think I'm weak. Are we ALL really that pathetic. Maybe he's right. All I've been doing is slacking off thinking I'll be the Hokage just because I said it a million damn times. It's time for a change. I can't be Hokage or protect my precious people being this weak. He thought with conviction. Naruto got up and walked out of the classroom  
"Hey dobe where are you going? " Sasuke asked with a sneer. He didn't get an answer

Xxxxxxxx

Hiruzen watched the conversation of the students impassively through his crystal ball.  
"So what do you think Iruka?" as he looked at said instructor

"Well they all need some extreme conditioning. There speed, strength,quickness, agility are pjss poor. For most of them I have made a one year conditioning regimen . And also included a lot of real world simulations, basic first aid knowledge, trap making, stealth, and perfecting the three basic academy ninjustu . I'm not really trying to make them super powerful legends, at least not yet. I just want them to have a skillset that their senseis can build upon should they graduate." Iruka said.  
Taking a slow hit of his pipe, Hiruzen was silent for a moment and then spoke

"What did you mean by some?"

" It's Naruto sir, he is a strange case. His speed and agility are actually quite impressive due to him always evading the ANBU , but that's it. He can't create a simple clone. His henge is average at best. His application of the kawarimi is subpar. His grades are atrocious. He dresses the exact opposite of how a ninja should. His intelligence is lacking severely. I see the potential, it just seems as if he's a lost cause. Hopefully your harsh wake up call helps him Hokage-sama." Iruka stated.

Hiruzen looked at the window with a sigh "Hopefully indeed."

Xxxxxxxxx

Okay hey guys, now before you say something I KNOW that this chapter is extremely short but don't worry , everything here on out will be 5k and up. I hope you enjoyed this little introduction to the story. Remember read and review. Tell me what you think. Until next time.


End file.
